Corazones congelados
by PikaChwan
Summary: Dos años después el Peliverde Espadachín y el Rubio Cocinero se encuentran por fin. ¿Se extrañaban?, pero claro. Aunque aún siguen peleándose, el fuego de su pasión sigue ardiendo después de tanto tiempo. *LEEEMOOOONNNN*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Eichiiro Odda.

_Esta historia transcurre en la saga de la Isla Gyojin, en los dos primero capítulos donde Sanji llega a la isla y se encuentra con Zoro._

_Aclaro que** Zoro y Sanji** tienen un pasado juntos así que ya saben :)_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Corazones congelados_**

-Wow, ya han pasado dos años, ¿Cómo estarán todos?, sobretodo ¡Nami-swaaan, debe estar muy hermosaaaa!.- Decía el cocinero mientras estaba rodeado de los Okama de la isla Momoiro, imaginaba con mucho detalle como estaría su Mellorine después de dos años de no haberla visto. Tanto jugaba con su imaginación que le sangraba un poco la nariz.

Luego de varias horas llegó al Archipiélago de Shabondy en el barco de los Okama, se acercaron un poco a la bahía, y echaron las anclas, Sanji, de la emoción solo saltó del barco.

-¡Viva Shabondy!- Gritaba una y otra vez, cuando su "Buscador de chicas" encontraba una.

-Adióssss Sanji-kyuuuun, nunca te olvidaremos.- Decían los Okama con lagrimas en los ojos, pensando en que su Sanji-kyun jamás volvería a la isla.

-Adiós imbéciles, más nunca los volveré a ver.- Dijo mientras, aparentemente, huía de los Okama.  
Entre más caminaba más se daba cuenta de cuanto extrañaba las mujeres, veía una tras otra y otra y su corazón casi que se quería salir de su cuerpo, cada vez que se encontraba de frente con una mujer la miraba y gritaba "VIVA SHABONDY", como si estuviera en el paraíso, pero era entendible, luego de dos años sin ver a una mujer de verdad, pues, era razonable su reacción.

Cuanto más caminaba más se acercaba a la casa donde estaría reunido con sus otros Nakama, aunque sus pensamientos eran sólo sobre Nami y Robin, obviamente estaba preocupado por alguien más, en como estaría y que había sucedido en estos dos años, SOBRETODO si había llegado a la isla. Al fin, luego de caminar, llegó al Groove 42, en el pequeño bar donde se habían quedado de encontrar dos años atrás. Cruzó la puerta y Shakky, lo puso al día, tenía mucha rabia puesto a que Zoro había llegado primero que el.

-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿NO SE PERDIÓ?, debió haberse perdido, estúpido Marimo.- Dijo en voz alta el rubio.

-Nami estaba aquí y se aburrió, dijo que compraría ropa o algo así - Dijo Shakky al rubio y sin dejarle terminar daba giros y gritaba.

-Mellorineeeee, como debe estar de hermosaaaa, seguro creció mucho y creció más.- Lo imaginaba y le corría sangre por la nariz..-Iré a buscarla.- Salió del bar de Shakky dando vuelta con corazónes en los ojos y diciendo una y otra vez "Mellorine, mellorine".

Caminó hacía la bahía a ver si encontraba pescado fresco para las reservas de la tripulación, aunque no lo crean, también, además de buscar a Nami, iba por las reservas.

-Señor, ¿Tiene algunos pescados frescos?.- Pregunto al anciano.

-Buaaagh- Soltó un grito el pescador.

-¿Que sucede, se encuentra bien?.- Le preguntó al pescador despavorido.

-Es que un tipo, de cabello verde con una cortada en el ojo y tres Katanas, se llevo mi caña de pescar y no aparece, se montó en el barco equivocado, le dije que lo ayudaría, pero no se monto en mi bote.- Decía.- Me preocupa, iré preso por que desapareció.- añade el inocente y miedoso pescador.

-De casualidad es el?.- Le dice Sanji al pescador mostrándole el cartel de "Se busca" de Roronoa Zoro.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII, ES EL!, ¿Es un pirata?, ¡por Dios!-Dijo el hombre aliviado.

-No se preocupe, con tal de que no se pierda, está bien.

De pronto un galeón gigante emerge del agua, cortado perfectamente a la mitad, todos los tripulantes estaban ahogados, menos uno, un tipo de cabello verde con un kimono verde y tres Katanas, saltó del barco hacía la bahía y miró al pescador.

-Oye, ese no era tu barco, eso creo.- dijo el peliverde.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LO ERA MARIMO IMBÉCIL!.- Le refuta Sanji

-Ah, pero mira que tenemos aquí cejas rizadas alias el cocinero ESTÚPIDO.- le contesto Roronoa.

-¡CALLATE, ESTÚPIDO CÍCLOPE!.- Le grita el rubio.

-Bah, chao.- Le contesta el Marimo dándole la espalda.

-OYE, no me ignores estúpido Marimo.-

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?.-

- O.- Le dice Sanji deletreando la palabra muy sarcásticamente.

-Estúpido pervertido, ¿Por que no te vas a revolcar con alguna ahora?.- le contesta el peliverde en un tono altanero.

El rubio se acerco muy disimuladamente al peliverde y le dijo al oído "¿No quieres mejor que me revuelque contigo?, me hiciste falta, Marimo.", el ex-cazador de Piratas se pone rojo como un tomate de pies a cabeza y sigue caminando queriendo ignorar lo que Sanji había dicho, pero era imposible, después de dos años, ambos tenían muchas ganas de verse y no precisamente para pelearse.

Sanji muy entusiasmado lo toma del brazo en el Groove 32 y lo lleva hacía una pequeña montaña que había cerca de ahí, lo abraza y se da cuenta justo ahí cuanto extrañaba a su Nakama, las peleas eran inevitables, pero el Marimo siempre accedía a los deseos del Rubio y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Mucho tiempo ¿Eh?, ya no tienes un ojo, o es que estás entrenando.- pregunta Sanji con una voz muy calida.

-No es necesario que lo sepas.- contesta cortante el peliverde.-Pero si, mucho tiempo, tu estás... Mejor peinado, ahora entiendo la dirección de tus cejas, como era de esperarse de un estúpido.- añadió.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te creas muy listo, Marimo imbécil, superaré tu recompensa.- dijo con dientes de tiburón el rubio.

-Já, ni en tus sueños.- Respondió relajado el ex-cazador de piratas.

-Hmmph.-Suspiró el rubio, intentando relajarse, no quería pelear con Zoro, sólo hablar.-Ya no importa.- Pero no lo consiguió, dio la espalda a su Nakama y empezó a caminar en dirección a la plaza para comprar las reservas pero fue interrumpido, el peliverde le tomó de brazo y lo giró bruscamente, lo abrazó y le dio un beso esperando que recordara todo lo que sentía por el. Sanji, sin chistar, se dejó y cumpliendo al pié de la letra las expectativas del peliverde se dejó llevar en el beso.

Mientras pasaban los minutos Sanji y Zoro se sumergían en un beso que les hacía recordar lo que paso en Arabasta inclusive lo que pasó antes de que Kuma los lanzará a todos por el aire sin rumbo definido. Zoro se detiene por un segundo y le dice al rubio

-No te emociones.- Cortando la pasión del momento

-¿Con qué?, es sólo un beso, algo profundo, pero un beso al fin.- le argumenta el rubio cortando también la pasión.

-Em, ya no importa estúpido cocinero.- Refuto el peliverde.

-Compraré las cosas, ¿Me acompañas o te vas?.- Pregunta el cocinero al notar que perdió el hilo de lo que el esperaba.

-Si, pero no te pongas como imbécil.- Respondió el Marimo dándose cuenta que el Rubio estaba demasiado hostil.

-¿Imbécil?, ¿Imbécil, dices?.- Pregunto en tono grosero el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

-Si, eso mismo, ¿Te lavaste las orejas o qué?.- Añadió el Peliverde en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué me llamas imbécil?, imbécil tu, que vienes dices que me extrañas y luego sales con pendejadas, no me jodas Marimo estúpido, quiero saber que demonios es lo que quieres, estoy cansado de jugar así.- Dice desahogándose el cocinero.

-¿Por qué siempre tomas las cosas por donde no son?, no he dicho nada.- dice el peliverde en un tono calmado.- Simplemente, no es el lugar, ni el momento, ¿No crees?.- Añadió excusándose.

-Hm, ¿El momento?, siempre es el momento, yo...- Dice el rubio acercándose a su Nakama.- Siempre quiero estar contigo.-Le dijo al oído, mientras Zoro lo toma por la cadera y le aprieta.

-Entonces...- Añade el ex-cazador de piratas dándole un beso a su rubio Nakama, que hace mucho tiempo, se había convertido en su amante, lo acerca con ambos brazo y lo mira de frente.-Entonces déjame - dice una vez más dándole otro beso y arrecostandolo bruscamente en el árbol, le sube los brazos, como si lo encarcelara y comienza a darle besos por el cuello.

-E-espera, n-no.- dice Sanji entre cortado, por causa de los besos del Peliverde.

-No puedo esperar.- Argumenta el Peliverde dándole más besos en la oreja y en el cuello.

Sus besos eran suaves, delicados, amorosos, como Zoro no era usualmente, Sanji por su parte estaba bastante deleitado con el tacto de su Peliverde amante, el Santoryu hace otro movimiento y suelta las manos encarceladas de Sanji, empieza a desabotonar el traje del rubio, lentamente, dándole a entender que no se salvará de esta. Ya con la camisa abierta Zoro continua su estampida de besos, recorriendo cada rincón de su Rubio nakama, mordía, pellizcaba y lamia por todas partes, llegó a sus pezones y empezó a mordisquearlos mientras Sanji soltaba uno que otro gemido que era inaudible para el público pero placentero para su Nakama, suspiraba, se movía y accedía a todo que el moreno estaba haciendo en su pecho, entonces, el Peliverde llego a donde quería, desabrocho el pantalón bajo la cremallera, y empezó a lamer al rededor del miembro de su Nakama, causando que Sanji tuviera una erección una buena erección, estaba estancado con los Okama, era obvio que estaba demasiado acumulado esperando a su Marimo. Zoro se levanta y masajea al mismo tiempo el pene de Sanji, muy sutilmente, no quería que se llegara enseguida, su idea era un poco más macabra.

-Veo que me extrañaste.- Dice el Peliverde mirando de reojo la tentadora erección de Sanji.

-Hmmph, s-si.- dice entrecortado el rubio.

Entonces Sanji reaccionó, tomo al Marimo y lo tiró al piso, se metió debajo de las faldas del Peliverde y empezó a jugar con el. Zoro estaba sorprendido, normalmente, Sanji no toma la iniciativa de nada, pero en estos dos años, sin ver al peliverde, las ganas se lo devoraban como hacía justo con el pene de Zoro, lo lamia de arriba a abajo, besaba, mordisqueaba suavemente, de un momento a otro empezó el vaiben de la mamada que el Peliverde tanto esperaba, Sanji iba a un compás muy lento, Zoro por su parte no lo quiso así, así que tomo cartas en el asunto, metió la mano debajo de su falda y descubrió la cabeza del Rubio, lo tomo por el cabello y le obligo a subir el ritmo de su vaiben, Sanji, solo miraba a Zoro con deseo, pero esas miradas hacían a Zoro caer en el abismo del orgasmo, entre Sanji más rápido iba, el Peliverde más rapido perdía la fuerza, soltó el cabello de su Nakama y mientras nadaba en el placer se dejaba derramar en la boca de Sanji, era demasiado semen, por tanto esperar a su Nakama. Al parecer la mamada no fue suficiente para el espadachín, aún seguía con una erección monumental, igual que el Rubio.

Gateando, el Cocinero se acerco al Santoryu.

-Aún sigues sabiendo delicioso.- Dijo el rubio chupándose los dedos, mientras el Peliverde le miraba con deseo.

El espadachín tomo al rubio y lo puso debajo de el, empezó a besarle bruscamente, como era usualmente Zoro, como era de esperarse, el Peliverde metió dos dedos en la boca de Sanji y arropados con las faldas medio puestas del espadachín, se los introdujo como intento de lubricación en la cavidad del Rubio, sin esperar más el Peliverde se introdujo en el Cocinero sin previo aviso, Sanjji dio un respingo, mostrando un poco de incomodidad acompañada de placer. Con suaves estocadas el Marimo comenzaba la faena sexual que tenía preparada desde que empezó a extrañar al Rubio, mientras lo embestía con suavidad le daba besos en el cuello, la cabeza de Sanji se iba hacía atrás mostrándole placer al Marimo.

-Más.- Musitaba el cocinero, acercándose al oido del Peliverde.

-No te soltaré hasta que me ruegues por tu vida.- Le argumento el Peliverde mientras lo embestía con mayor fuerza.

Sanji apretaba los brazos de su fornido Nakama, mientras Zoro levantaba las piernas del Rubio queriendo llegar más profundo, mirando pervertidamente a su Cocinero, el Espadachín se muerde los labios viendo como el Rubio se masturbaba mientras el Peliverde lo penetraba, eso hacía que Zoro aumentara la fuerza de su vaiben y a su vez el Rubio gemía más y más fuerte.

-¿Te gusta?, ¿Eh?.- Dijo en un tono sexy el Ex-cazador de Piratas.

-Mmmhm.- Gimió el Rubio, dejandole saber que si le gustaba.- Más, más duro.- Suplicó el Rubio.

Cumpliendo el deseo de Sanji Zoro, aumenta la fuerza de las estocadas, mientras Sanji se retuerse de placer. El Peliverde hace un cambio brusco e invierte a su Nakama poniéndolo como un perrito, se arrodilla y se introduce nuevamente, sosteniendo las caderas del Cocinero, con mucha fuerza da estocadas en la retaguardia del Rubio, que aparentemente, suplicaba por más y más. Sanji soltó un gemido, dando a entender a su Peliverde que estaba por llegarse, entonces Zoro aumentó la fuerza de su vaiben, dando a entender lo mismo.

-Hmph.- Gimió Sanji una vez más, tomando su pene y masturbandolo rápidamente dejándose correr, mientras Zoro, embestía de forma brutal a Sanji dejándose correr en la cavidad del Rubio. Le abrazó fuerte, guardando la misma posición.

-Hmph, esto es.. demasiado, lo recordaba así de divertido.-Dijo el Peliverde tirándose en el piso mientras jadeaba.

-Siempre eres divertido, siempre.- Le dijo el Rubio que estaba tirado a su lado, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

-Jajaja, me dejas exhausto cejitas.- Añadió el Marimo.

-No te diré lo que corresponde por que suena muy feo jajaja.- Le contesto el Cocinero ahogándose en una carcajada.

Estaban felices, luego de reencontrarse y recordar como era estar así, acostados mirando fijamente el cielo, mutuamente complacidos, estaban ambos en su propio paraiso.

-¿sabes?.- Comenta el Peliverde.- De verdad te extrañe.

-Y yo a ti.- Contesto el Rubio.

-A que sí, jajaja, se nota.- Dijo el Marimo en un tono bastante cálido.

-Si, tenía mi corazón congelado, no sabía que sentir, te extrañaba, así a mi lado.- Sostuvo el Rubio mientras abrazaba con su mano y su pierna al Peliverde.

-Entonces, ambos teníamos los Corazones Congelados, por que yo, también extrañe esto.- Dijo el Peliverde correspondiendo en el abrazo a su compañero.

Ya por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, para unirse al capitán en las aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo y por supuesto para estar uno al lado del otro.

****Fin****

* * *

**Uwaaa, por fin acabé este Fic, me encanta de hecho, CUANDO vi ese capítulo pense en esto y ps... Aquí está, justo como salio de mi cabeza.**

** . **


End file.
